Squeek
Squeek is the lead protagonist of Oddworld: Squeek's Odyssey. She's the first female protagonist of the Oddworld Pentalogy. Her race is the Nekàlie, voyaging natives of northern Modus that fled out to sea after the Age of Alchemy. After returning to Modus, Squeek started a team of resistance to protect all of Oddworld from imbalance between nature and industry. Her symbiotic pet is Pipol, a Brain Slurg. Description Appearance Squeek is most contrasted Nekàlie of the fleet. Her cerulean feather fair is more wild and uneven than the other girls. She's the only one with blue eyes and wears no eye marks. Her freckles are darker than the others. Like other girl Nekàlie, she has black stingers on her elbows. Squeek only wears a light brown sarong higher than her knees held up with a bead charm of blues and purple, with some trailing along her thigh. In gameplay, the charm can be switched with others to give her other powers. Personality Relationships Sir Lucifer - deceased father/Rax Pipol - pet Brain Slurg Nixal - best friend Orenon- close friend, aquaintance The two knew each other since the Great Escort. Orenon had a huge, secret crush on Squeek, though she didn't hold the same feelings for him. Throughtout the game, the male tried to get her attention so he could confess, but her duties as future chieftess kept getting in the way. Including her new crush Abe. Abe - crush, teammate, mate When the Messiah and other Mudokons came to rescue her from the Vykkers, Squeek found Abe interesting because of how different he was. The two instantly got along, making an alliance between the distant relatives. Overtime, the Nekàlie started to feel fuzzy around the Mudokon leader. After a while, she seemed to trust Abe with her problems, since she embraced him when her Rax died. That's when she realized that she liked him and he realized that he liked her. The never really admitted it to each other though. On accident because of an interrupted chanting, his magic entered her. Because of this, an egg started forming in her. Squeek knew instantly that it must be Abe's egg too. When the egg hatched, she was gleeful to show him their daughter, even though he didn't know that. The new chieftess finally said that she loved Abe when Orenon tried to kill him out of jealousy. Stranger - teammate Squeek was the first of the fleet to approach the guardian of the Grubbs. She was amazed by the Steef, having never seen one up close before. She and Stranger immediately formed a companionship, one strong enough for him to join her on the fleet's voyages to balance nature and technology. Munch - teammate Orb Lure - daughter Squeek was shocked at first that she was going to have a child, but it became joy shortly after. Only she knew that the cause was probably her crush Abe's magic that impregnated her, though it was on accident. When her egg hatched, she was brought to tears of joy. The chieftess promised to protrect her for as long as she lives. Backstory Squeek's Odyssey Abilities Standard Being the daughter of the chief, Squeek has few more powers than others of the fleet. Addition of Charms/Amulets Pipol Her symbiotic Brain Slurg can fly into an enemy's ear and possess them. From her position, Squeek can control Pipol's host for as long as she liked. When she's done, Pipol exits the host, and the host dies. Triva *Her real name is Katniss Skitts. *She never tells anyone outside the fleet how she got her nickname. *It was never mentioned why from others either. Category:Oddworld series Category:Squeek's Odyssey Category:Nekàlie Category:Females